Never Again
by WhatTheAirgear
Summary: Laura, a human girl, oblivious of the monsters in her world comes across a very large wolf in a Canadian forest. She becomes friends with the wolf, but then accidentally finds out he's a werewolf. Jacob brings her to La Push, and ends up falling in love with her. His feelings are gone for Bella after the wedding. But after Renesmee is born... The Volturi learn of Laura's potential.
1. Chapter 1: Bones and a Knife

The twigs cracked under Laura's feet noisily, her Camping Boots picking up small twigs and clumps pf dirt. Brambles scratched her jacket arms as she pushed past the branches. She was headed to the small cave she found in the side of a small boulder formation.

A few steps away from the cave entrance, almost in sight, she bent to tie her shoe. She wiped some of the dirt off her pant leg, smiling. Her brother would definitely yell. It was only a year until she could legally move out from her brother's care and she couldn't wait. He was an abusive, drunken, drug-addict with no job. She frowned. A long streak of blood was fresh on the side of her shoe. She looked behind her, noticing blood, bones, and assorted animal furs tossed around, looking like they were eaten. Recently. She ran to her cave, the safest shelter nearby and waited, holding her breath.

Jacob walked through the wood, pausing every now and then to sniff at the ground. He had barely any human control over his body anymore, and he was only dimly aware of what he was doing.

He pawed at the ground, his nose skimming a boot mark. Fresh. Shouldn't go that way.

He let the instincts do the thinking. Because if he thought, he would think of her, and if he thought of her, then he would think of the painful realities and memories. He felt tired after a day of hunting and exploring the new terrain, so he left towards the small cave he called home. He wanted to run all day, but in a living breathing body, that Bella obviously despised... He couldn't do that. Stupid bloodsuckers. Stupid Bella.

He instantly regretted that thought. It's not Bella's fault. It's _their_ fault.

All the thoughts racing in his head were suddenly blocked by a faint, fleeting heartbeat. A human.

He listened cautiously, hearing the frantic muffled breathing, and the quick heartbeats. It sounded like a girl, and she's definitely scared of something. He quickened his pace. He listened for any other sound, but it was just her and a few birds. Unless something so silent...

He ran at full speed, barreling toward the sound of her. He took a comfort in the sound and smell of a human, after being alone for so long, but with the chance of a vampire being after her, he had no chance to enjoy it. His paws crunched over the bones of the animals he'd eaten earlier, and he came to a stop near the gave. Surely the leech would have sensed him by now. He crouched, ready to spring and snuck closer to the cave.

He stopped, smelling the air, but all he could sense was her. Then what was she so afraid of? He looked around him at the scattered bones, and blood stains. Oh...

He slowly approached the cave entrance, his eyes adjusting to the light quickly. He saw her cowering in the corner, a sharp hunting knife clutched in her right hand. Seeing Jacob, she held it tighter, and her eyes widened at his size. She dropped to her knees, the knife held out in front of her.

_Wolves don't attack people unless they are a threat_ she thought, dropping the knife. She begged that she was right. "H-Hello..." She stammered, her heart hammering in her chest. Jacob, losing again to his instincts now that his adrenaline was gone, simply yawned and lied down to sleep. In the corner of his mind he regretted ignoring her, but he was tired.

Laura quickly snuck out of the cave as soon as the wolf's breathing became even. She sighed in relief as soon as she was out and tromped through the woods toward home. She couldn't move her thoughts away from the wolf. She had never seen a wolf quite that big. Not to mention it's fur color, it's eyes, and the way it moved and acted. It just seemed... _human_. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Anyway, she could study it tomorrow if it was still there. She forgot her knife...

On purpose.


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob

**Author's note: sorry for the long wait! Here it is!**

Laura woke up. Scared. After meeting that wolf, she was scared enough, but the nightmares she kept seeing, of vampires and werewolves. She always had a vivid imagination.

She got up, tossing on a brown shirt, black leggings, and Chuck Taylor's. She brushed her hair and teeth and ate breakfast. After she finished, she emptied out her school bag, packing it with raw meat, and some of the leftover hamburgers from last night.

Will this be enough to feed him? He's pretty big…

Laura snuck into her brother's room, opening his bottom dresser drawer. She glanced at his sleeping form on the bed.

She took the keys to his motorcycle and shut it quietly. She closed the door behind her, and rushed into the garage. Even though she was 16, she didn't have a driving license yet. Either way, she'd be a blur on the bike, so no one would notice her age.

She sat on the leather seat, pushing the portable button for the garage door. It opened, the sunlight blinding, reflecting off the black bike.

She turned the key in the ignition. She sat for a second; just enjoying the vibrations of the bike, but then turned the right handle, and pushed for acceleration. She got down the drive, and sped down the street, taking a sharp left towards the Publix down the street.

She pulled into the parking lot, got off the bike, bought a few hams with half of her last paycheck, and loaded them into her backpack. It was heavy, but she carried it on her shoulders anyway.

After driving out to the forest trails, she cut the engine on the bike, getting off. Laura knew her brother would kill her for stealing it, but who cared? She could have just walked, but what's the fun in that?

She walked down the 'Gorgon Trail' and found the gap in the fence she used the day before. She slipped in between the broken sides, and ran the rest of the way. She always loved speed.

The bag pounded against her shoulders and she stopped for a rest.

"ugh." She moaned. Her shoulder blades burned and so did her legs. Maybe she could wait a while…

Jacob moved silently through the woods, but everything was already dead. He didn't hear a heartbeat. He focused his hearing. There had to be _something_ to hunt. Or did he kill everything already? The wolf part of him pondered this, while the human part of him couldn't stop thinking about the girl from yesterday. She had forgotten her knife. Hopefully she wouldn't come and get it.

He jumped as the wind transferred, blowing from the North. He smelled it. Her scent. He could hear her faint heartbeat.

And he could smell raw meat and blood. Him and His wolf self ran towards her. She seemed to be resting. He didn't bother being silent. She'd seen him before.

She looked up as he bounded towards her. She stood up, holding out her hands.

"N-N-No!"

He tore into her backpack, sniffing at the meat. She tried pulling him back, but in seconds he tore it to shreds, eating all the meat he could.

He hadn't eaten for days.

She sighed.

"Now how do I go to school tomorrow?!"

She slid down to a sitting position at the base of the tree, next to him.

He looked up after eating all the meat.

His eyes seemed to be curious.

"I don't have anymore. Sorry."

He yawned and lied down, tired. He stared at her.

"What?"

She watched as he closed his eyes.

Is he asleep?

She reached out to pet him, and he opened one eye, so she quickly feinted rubbing her head.

She smiled.

She eventually fell asleep to, leaning against the tree.

When Jacob woke up, Laura was asleep. The sun was setting and she still wasn't up.

He looked at her for a while, and noticed keys in her pocket, but no wallet.

She doesn't have a license? It reminded him of himself when- but the pain was too much and he succumbed to his wolf again.

The wolf just saw a girl sitting, and sleeping, No threat, no food. He felt tired, so he left, toward his cave. In the back of the wolf's mind, Jacob itched to find out what kind of car she drove.

That subtle itch led the wolf to the parking lot. The only vehicle there was a 2010 Harley Bike. He walked over to it, sniffing. His large nose opened the seat container and found some men's clothes. Was it someone else's bike?

The wolf gently picked up the clothing with his mouth, because Jacob knew it would be useful for becoming a human again.

He ran into the cover of the trees, and shifted form. This was the first time he had been in this form for how long?

He wasn't counting anyways.

He slid on the clothes; a perfect fit, and then ran back toward where the girl was sleeping.

"Hey. Wake up." He gently shook her.

Was it weird that she was dreaming about the wolf? She dreamed about the wolf and it was fighting off a pale person with a bloodstained mouth.

Not Vampires again!

Usually it was werewolves fighting the Vamps, but tonight it was the wolf.

"Jacob!" The voice came from her throat, but she couldn't control it.

She felt her body moving on its own. She jumped in front of the wolf she called Jacob, as the vampire leaped, fangs bared.

Thoughts flew threw her head. Vampire venom is poison to werewolves. She loves Jacob. Jacob doesn't love her. She felt the cold breath. The fangs touched her neck. They cut into her throat, but she felt nothing, besides the pain in her heart. She heard nothing besides the pain filled howl and growling noise. The only thing she could see was the sky, since her neck was locked into place. She got weaker and weaker every second. Then the force was knocked off of her and a shadow passed over her. She looked toward where the vampire landed, saw the wolf, and her vision went black.

"Hey. Wakeup."

She shot up, alert. "Jacob?" She rubbed her eyes, and looked at the boy standing above her. "Who-" She stood, pressed against the tree.

"Jacob?" The girl asked sleepily. His eyes widened.

What?

He stood, shocked.

"Who-" she began, but was shocked into silence by his surprised expression.

"How do you know my name?"

"What?"

She looked around, specifically where the wolf had been sleeping.

"Who are you?" She dodged around him, taking a few steps back.

"Jacob."

Jacob?

"The wolf?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Where's the Jacob… wolf?"

She looked into his eyes, and took in his size.

It made sense now.

"_You're_ Jacob?"

"Yes, I said I'm Jacob. Who are you?"

"L-Laura. Jacob… Is that you?"

His face was stone as he looked straight into her eyes.

She turned and started running toward the cave.

"Laura."

He spoke from right behind her. He spoke effortlessly, while she had been huffing and puffing after only 2 minutes of running. "Stay. Away. From me." She picked up the pace, but he easily strode right alongside her.

She tried going faster,, but she couldn't outrun him.

She reached the cave, ducking into the entrance, scrambling in the dark for her knife. The wolf wasn't here. Maybe it was just a crazy coincidence.

Maybe she was dreaming.

Maybe she'd wake up.

She found the knife and tried to find the switch to open it. Jacob the human leaned calmly against the cave wall. She found the switch and flicked it, but the blade popped out, on the side her hand was on, cutting her palm in a long slash. Jacob hurried to her side, a strip of her backpack in his hand. He wrapped it around her hand, stopping the bleeding.

"How did you know to bring that?"

"I didn't. I just didn't want anyone to see a girl's backpack torn to shreds in the middle of the woods."

She stared up at him, feeling small, trapped, and scared. Prey.

"Are you really… a wolf?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "It's… complicated."

"How?"

"I'm sort of… banned… forced to not tell anyone…"

"So it's a secret?"

"Yes."

"Are you a werewolf?"


End file.
